Peace Accepted
by DMitchell
Summary: Cho considers her options and actions earlier that afternoon, and then settles into several decisions. WARNING: Femmeslash. Sequel to "Peace Offering" -COMPLETE-
1. Confrontations

**Story Title:** Peace Accepted

**Chapter Title:** Confrontations (1/2)

**Author:** DMitchell1985

**Story Rating/Chapter Rating: **PG-13/PG-13

**Summary:** Cho considers her options and actions, then settles on a decision.

**Genre:** Romance, Angst

**Archive/Feedback:** Both are appreciated. Feedback should be helpful, and I should know where the story is going.

**Pairing:** Cho Chang/Hermione Granger

**Warnings:** Femmeslash, adult insinuations

**Email/Websites:** betagirl23 at yahoo dot com/See Profile

**Author's Notes:** This is the sequel to "Peace Offering". The first story does not absolutely need to be read, but it does explain what caused this story to take place.

**-**

With the memory of the kiss fresh in Cho's mind, and hot on her lips, she strode away from the stunned brunette. She could not allow her mind the privilege of dwelling on what she had just done. If she stopped now to consider why she kissed Hermione Granger, a complusive bookworm and reasonably pleasant young lady, Cho knew that she might not make it back to Ravenclaw Tower without embarrassing herself.

Cho had a terrible habit of doing that these days. Everything from her crying all over Harry about her poor, dead boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, or causing some other scene, had taken up all of her time. Cho did not know what to do.

She had gone to Harry for comfort, but it had nearly been no comfort at all. Just looking into the eyes of one who saw him last tore into Cho's heart with a relentless anguish. She had not known what to do with her feelings for Harry when she first discovered them in her fifth year, and Harry's fourth, while Cedric was still alive.

Cho had always thought of Harry as brave from the way he was determined to head up a challenge, instead of running away from his responsibilities as most teenaged boys would. Harry was tall, strong, and very much alive, and Cedric was not. Though Cedric was handsome and charming, _and_ had gotten to her first, Cho had known inside that she carried flickering embers of hope for a "Maybe one day. . . " with Harry.

Now, that had been spoiled too, and here she had kissed the girl who was partly the reason behind the resolution of her feelings for Harry. Cho did not know what was happening.

It was as though, she, Cho had not been jealous of Hermione in only a trivial fashion. Perhaps, there was more to the dislike.

Of course, she knew that some of the animosity grew from the insecurities of previous experiences with Cedric. People would love to believe that popularity equals perfection, but it does not. She laughed and smiled with her girlfriends, but jealousy ate at her when all the other girls would stare longingly at Cedric, and shamelessly flirt with him when they thought she was not looking. All in hopes of winning his favor. All in hopes of nicking him away from her.

Cho reached the portrait that concealed Ravenclaw Tower's entrance. She spoke the password as two of her fellow Ravenclaws, and D.A. members joined her. She nodded politely to Michael Corner, her newest beau, and his friend, Terry Boot. They watched her with expectant expressions as if waiting for more conversation as they entered the smartly decorated, circular common room.

Cho pretended not to have noticed their attempted attentions, and marched over to the staircase that led to the girls' dormitories.

She stalked up the stairs, passing several younger girls who greeted her merrily as she passed. Cho nodded and stretched an elastic smile across her face to satisfy the girls' bids for acknowledgement.

Cho reached the doorway that led to the spiral staircase, her mind thrumming with electricity. She had kissed her, and part of Cho wanted Hermione to kiss her back. She could not bear the imminent rejection, so she had backed away.

Cho thought about her supposed jealousy of Hermione, letting it flip over in her mind with every step she placed between herself and the common room. By the time she made it to her lofty dormitory, Cho had settled into several uncomfortable, but clear conclusions.

The first being that she truly had cared about Cedric with a deeper appreciation than she originally thought she did. Although she was fond of Cedric as a person, there was certainly no denying the skill of his tongue. He was the perfect boyfriend, was born into a respectable family, and above all else, was a prime male to introduce to her parents.

Harry, though brave and captivating in his leadership and charming, ritualistic habits, would not have been as well received. Cho's parents, like many others, thought Harry something of a laughable hero, and a certified freak. 'What kind of person survives You-Know-Who?' they would ask more to themselves than Cho. They would always answer their own question with the same answer and a snobby little laugh, _a freak.  
_  
It certainly did not help matter that Cho had been caught in those blazing green eyes more times than she had the dignity to admit.

Then, there was Granger, straight-forward, frighteningly intelligent, passionate, and was starting to fill out her school uniform with the blessings of rounded hips and exquisite cleavage. Though some would be put off by the intellect and the wild bushel of dark hair, Cho felt drawn to Hermione because of these things. Her Gryffindor wit would be an adequate challenge for her Ravenclaw own. Then, there was the hair, all by itself. Cho wanted to be lost in its depths, never to return.

Cho clutched at her chest, shocked, and thoroughly scandalized. She had never felt anything like this for another female before. She could not understand why she would now.

She trudged over to her four-posted bed and threw herself down upon it. Cho knew that her feelings stemmed from a number of emotions. She readily identified admiration, longing, curiosity, and attraction for something she could not have easily among the jumble of thoughts and interwoven sentiments.

There was something else that Cho could not identify. It was a prickling of an itch which told her she should recognize this particular feeling.

Cho considered everything she knew about Hermione. She mentally leafed through every note-worthy action she could remember Hermione taking. When her mind lingered on the causes Hermione had taken up over the years from S.P.E.W. to Neville Longbottom, it was then that the long awaited realization came into focus. Hermione had a warmth, a caring for others, and a knack for doing the right thing that she knew to be rivaled by two other students. Those students were Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter.

Sensing a pattern aching to make itself known, Cho rolled over onto her side to curl into a half fetal position. More than all the Honeyduke's chocolate in the world, Cho needed her Dwarf Poodle, Mr. Mittens. She missed the way he would lick her tears as she cried in a spirited attempt to drink her sorrow so she would have none left to consume. Cho longed for that comfort now as the first of numerous tears to come spilled from her closed eyes to creep along her skin. More than anything, she craved a true friend. She had to find a way to stop the incessant crying in order to move forward with her life.

It has been a year since Cedric's murder, but the memory remained planted in the front of her mind. It stung as though no time had passed at all. Time was peculiar this way.

Cho flopped over onto her back when she heard someone enter the room. She raised her head to peer over her breasts to see who had disturbed her privacy.

Cho's insides clenched in anger when she saw that it was her ex-friend, Marietta Edgecombe. Cho had defended the girl when Harry called her, Marietta, on the mess she had made. She had stood up for Marietta to all the other D.A. members who approached her with scathing glares of resentment and digust in the halls, classes, and at meal times. Cho had championed Marietta to her own mind when doubt and accusation crawled in, and still, the girl had been unappreciative.

Cho had made certain to spend every break between classes and free time before and after dinner in the hospital wing, comforting Marietta. She had lied to Marietta and told her the spots did not look as bad as she thought they did. Cho assured her then friend that something Madame Pomfrey tried must have worked, because her skin was looking better already.

But Marietta appreciated none of this. In fact, she snapped at Cho, calling her a liar and told her to go away. Cho had felt an affronted indignation no one previously evoked from her. Here she had done all that she could to be a good friend to the D.A.'s betrayer, and her selflessness had been nonchalantly thrown aside.

Three days had passed since the argument, and it looked as though Marietta or Madame Pomfrey had cast a Glamour on Marietta's unfortunate face. Its affects masked the bulk of the jinx, but now Marietta's face appeared to be a deep crimson, giving her the impression of a lasting embarrassed blush. Cho figured most of the coloring to be of Marietta's own doing, instead of the Glamour's.

Cho sneered uncharacteristically, and hissed, _"Sneak. . . "_

Marietta gasped before setting her face in a stony show of indifference as she tugged open her trunk to dig amongst her possessions.

Cho chuckled in her throat, letting her head fall back to the mattress. Perhaps Granger was right after all, Marietta deserved what she got. If anyone deserved to be jinxed, traitorous sneaks would be at the top of the agenda.

Cho listened to the sounds of Marietta's exploration of her trunk. Normally, the knowledge of having her best friend close by, and overhearing the rustle of clothes against the contents of Marietta's trunk soothed her when she felt overwhelmed or panicky. Now, even the softest bump of her books against the inside of Marietta's foot locker annoyed her. She wished that Marietta would now be the one to go away. Cho did not want to see her marked face again.

Cho ran her hands through the length of her charcoal hair. She relished the smooth texture of the strands, and the muted chill that clung to them. She sighed in content, closing her eyes once more to enjoy the sensation of air leaving her lungs.

The evaporation of Cho's sorrow from her face relaxed her. She was done crying. At least she would strive not to do it every day. Cho had given up nearly everything she held dear to a memory and laments. Her grades, flying, and personal relationships all suffered because of the saline that was ever present upon her person. This was going to have to stop.

The soft sigh of pleasure unfailingly drew Marietta's attention. Marietta turned her prim face to her sprawled one-time friend.

"You know, you don't have to act so happy about what Granger did. That is unless you were in on it," Marietta spat.

Cho's mind slammed back to earth from the delightful drift it had been floating in by Marietta's comment. The miserable girl was trying to goad her, and was attempting to make Cho as unhappy as she was. Cho made up her mind not to let Marietta's bitterness affect her. She had already eaten a year's worth of her own heartache.

Cho sat up to see clearly into Marietta's eyes before she dignified the girl's remark with a reply.

"I was not "in on" anything. You know that I was just as horrified as you were when we saw the effects of the jinx. How were any of us to know that Hermione Granger jinxed that parchment? I _tried_ to be your friend, even though you did a rotten thing," Cho whispered forcefully.

Marietta took a full step back from Cho's heated words. Marietta knew that Cho was right, but she could not help herself.

"Is that so? Perfect, little, weepy Cho Chang was doing me a fine honor by being my friend. Shall I worship you now for all of your hallowed deeds, or would you prefer for me to kiss up to you when everyone else does?" Marietta eyed Cho aggressively, daring her to speak up.

Cho scoffed at Marietta's push to present herself in a cold, villainous light. She knew that Marietta still sucked her thumb at night, much like she did other body parts of men whom she did not know very well in a tragic move to improve her nonexistant self-esteem.

Cho, never having been inclined to be overly catty, broke then and told Marietta that she was among those who often tried to appeal to Cho to gain even a crumble of recognition from her. Cho told Marietta to pull the broomstick from certain areas of her anatomy, and then to go jump in the lake. Lastly, Cho told Marietta that she had no idea what kind of friend she had just pushed away.

Marietta countered every insult and insinuation with vile words of her own before storming out of the dormitory all together.

Cho exhaled at the relief of getting specific, gnawing thoughts off of her chest, and into the ears of one who long should have heard them. Cho exhaled deeply again to the now empty room in acceptance that everyone had been correct about Marietta. Most all of, Hermione Granger had been right. Cho knew then that it was her that she needed to see.****

-

TBC  



	2. Resolution

**Story Title:** Peace Accepted

**Chapter Title:** Resolution (2/2)

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13 - for female/female kissing

-

Cho lounged on her bed a bit longer before brushing her hair, straightening her clothes, and smoothing a dab of raspberry lipgloss across her lips. Fights and forgotten tears were no reason to look sloppy. Cho smiled at herself in the mirror. She was to witness a change in herself. She was sure that she could see it already taking hold.

Cho noticed the puffiness and red tint that had surrounded her eyes, and spread across her face in blotchy patches, had almost faded completely. She saw her back align and felt her footing seem steadier. Cho was ready to take on the world with her renewed sense of self. A complete turn around may require time, and lapses into self-pity and loathing, but it could be done.

Though Cho realized she would never forget Cedric and his sacrifice, she would make an honest effort to regain what she lost to grief.

A small, sniffle escaped Cho's nose ere she could halt its formation. She wondered how long it would take to force the sadness' grip on her to disappear. Cho figured that her grief would be with her forever as a melancholic old friend, instead of her Master, who dictated everything she did. She would, for lack of a better sentiment, be set free.

Cho made her way quickly to the Great Hall through the confusion of chattering, hungry students. She followed the split in the crowd that led to her House table. Cho chanced a peek at the rowdy Gryffindor table in hopes of spotting Hermione, or even catching her eye. She groaned softly in disappointment when she discovered that Hermione had either eaten earlier, or was late joining the larger group of school-wide diners.

She sank into her usual seat where Marietta would have normally accompanied her. Tonight, Marietta dined alone at the far end of the table encompassed by several noisy sixth and seventh years who were thoroughly ignoring her. There she sat, a morose picture of life-beaten depression, while surrounded by enthusiastic happiness. Cho was surprised to note her satisfaction at Marietta's misery.

The food and the pumpkin juice were already flowing by the time Cho began to assemble her plate. She helped herself to two pork chops before heaping on generous amounts of mashed potatoes and corn. A warm, buttery roll topped of her miniature feast. This was the hungriest Cho had felt in months, the opportunity was not the be wasted.

"Hey! Cho! Nice looking plate you got there," Terry Boot told her heartily through a mouthful of food, and its resulting spray. "Almost rivals my own. What gives?"

Cho looked over at Terry's plate with tendrils of disdain inching into her smile. Terry's plate barely contained his five pork chops, three rolls, and staggering mounds of vegetables. Part of the plate surely should have spilled over to a second.

Cho grinned anyway, "Girl's got to eat, but I don't think I need to even take a bite to get that done." She winked playfully at Terry as she finished her comment.

"Why is that?" Terry asked her, sending more bits of food flying.

Cho stared Terry directly into his eyes with all the seriousness she could muster when faced with a table packed with students wolfing down their meals as if there were no tomorrow.

"Because you've got enough on your plate for the two of us. I feel full just looking at it all."

Terry grinned widely, displaying half chewed corn and potatoes that were smeared across his white teeth. He winked back at her as he began digging into his dinner with an inspired vigor.

Cho indeed felt her hunger partially sate from witnessing Terry and several other boys around her decimate entire loaves of bread, baskets of rolls, giant platters of pork chops, and countless bowls of potatoes. But her appetite got the final word in the matter, and Cho began to eat in her own controlled fervor.

Cho finished her meal with plenty of upbeat conversation with her friends. Soon, sleep began to set in, and Cho still wanted to bathe before going to bed. She bid everyone an early good evening and rose from her seat to exit the Hall. From the corner of her vision, a head of curly brown hair blurred out of the Great Hall's doors. That mountain of hair could belong only to one person she knew.

Cho sped out of the hall to catch up with Hermione. If she was lucky enough to get to her in time, Cho could have a word with Hermione, and re-introduce the new, aggressive Cho Chang. She would give Hermione something to remember her by over the Summer break.

Cho dashed up the marble staircase two steps at a time, disregarding the surprised expressions on the descending students' faces. She reached out in front of her, stretching her fingers to their fullest length, and brushed the very tips along the back of Hermione's arm.

"Hey, Hermione," Cho leapt up the last remaining step between them.

Hermione turned in mid-step to see who had brushed her arm and called her name. She could not disguise her amazement at finding Cho standing behind her.

"Uhm, hi, Cho," Hermione managed when she found the ability to speak.

"Hi," Cho beamed with a smile that reached her ears at having caught her prey. "I was wondering if I could talk to you. You know, now or tomorrow."

Hermione studied Cho's face as she came to her decision. "Sure, now is okay. I was just going to the Owlery," Hermione informed Cho, still suspicious. She was not certain of Cho's intentions after what happened in the courtyard not even two hours ago.

"Great," Cho moved to the step above Hermione's to indicate that she was ready to go. "So, who are you owling, if you don't mind my asking."

Hermione climbed to the top of the staircase, and began leading the way to the Owlery before answering.

"Oh, just a last minute note to my parents letting them know that I am fine. The last time I got to send them a note, I was still in the hospital wing."

"I see. I would think they would want to know that you are all right. I know I would," Cho smiled at Hermione again, softer this time, and touched her hand.

Hermione pulled open the door to the large, windowless Owlery while trying to ignore the excited blush that danced across her face.

Cho noticed the coloring in Hermione's cheeks and tried once more, "It's just that you are so smart, and I admire that. You would definitely be missed if something were to happen to you."

Hermione's coloring deepened considerably. She attempted to hide her flush by turning to a school barn owl.

"Uhm, thanks," Hermione silently chided herself for her lack of eloquence. She had just been given several complimets by an attractive young lady. The very least she could have done was to come up with something better than 'Uhm, thanks.' She wondered why words failed her when she was nervous.

Hermione kept her back firmly to Cho as she tied the roll of parchment to the owl's leg.

Sensing the tension that was starting to strain Hermione's body, Cho quietly laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey," Cho whispered. "did I say something to upset you? If I did, I apologize. I wanted to tell you how brilliant I think you are. If you'd like me to leave. . ."

At this, Hermione spun to look at Cho. "No, it's just that. . . You don't have to go." Hermione closed her hand around Cho's. She could not believe she was actually holding Cho Chang's hand in the Owlery.

Cho picked up on her cue to entwine her fingers with Hermione's. Her eye searched the Gryffindor's for signs of revulsion. Cho found none. She was elated to see eagerness was present instead.

With her free hand, Hermione picked up her chosen owl and walked over to one of the many windows. She prompted the bird to take flight and deliver her missive. She watched the bird's impressive wings unfurl momentarily before shooting out of the window to her parents' house. Hermione then shifted to take in Cho's features. She tried to decipher whether she saw anticipation there.

Cho stepped closer to her favorite brunette so that their robes rubbed together. She wanted to kiss Hermione again very much. Cho sighed in her chest, and leaned forward. As her eyelids automatically closed, Cho was certain she saw Hermione leaning in as well.

Hermione normally overactive mind was without all coherent thought when her lips met Cho's. She liked the way Cho's warm, yielding mouth felt against her own. Hermione could taste the remnants of that night's dinner and traces of raspberry lipgloss on Cho's lips. She decided that she liked the combination.

Cho hesistantly pressed her tongue to the narrow opening between Hermione's lips. Cho suppressed the sigh of relief she felt rise in her throat when Hermione willing opened her mouth to her. She had not been rejected after all. Cho hazely pondered what she had been so worried about. She brought her hands up to Hermione's arms to press her back to the wall beside the window they were positioned in front of. The move made Hermione stumble back awkwardly the few centimeters separating them from the stone wall, and the girls' mouths to part. The brief loss of their connection caused an audible slurp which Cho found amusing. She laughed into Hermione's lips and drew back to take in her lastest infatuation.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused and believing that her kissing skills were the source of Cho's laughter.

"Nothing. That slurp we made was adorable."

"Oh," Hermione blew out the breath she had been holding. She felt comforted by the knowledge that she was not the target of Cho's mirth. "I see. So?"

"So," Cho intentionally trailed off to watch the reaction in Hermione.

Hermione stared down at her feet, unsure of what to think or feel. She did know whether Cho was playing with her or not. Or even if she honestly liked her at all. Worry burned in Hermione's stomach.

"Would you like to continue this some other time? It is getting late, and it will be curfew pretty soon. I do not know why I am even mentioning curfew to you, it has never stopped you before."

Hermione went pink at the truthful cheek in Cho's words. Her mind registered the invitation for more private time with Cho. Hermione was close to argeeing to another meeting, but her conscious nagged that Cho was technically dating Michael Corner, and that this was wrong. She had to voice her thoughts.

"Cho?" she paused to gather her oddly lacking nerve.

"Mmm?" Cho answered, running her hands up and down Hermione's arms.

"Aren't. . . Aren't you dating Michael Corner?" Hermione cringed at the prospect of Cho's response.

"Yes, I am, but he would never understand my attraction to you. He thinks same sex couple are nasty. I, on the other hand, find them thrillingly seductive. You see my dilemma, don't you?" Cho forced herself to meet Hermione's eyes. Cho hoped that Hermione would not view her unfaithful ways as horribly unforgivable

"Oh. . . I thought the two of you were exclusive. I understand. I know a few people who are the same way. I could never tell them that I kissed you. Not that I am ashamed of having done so. It's just that they have certain expectations of me," Hermione could hear herself rambling, but she was unable to stop herself. "Um, so, you are. . . going to stay with Michael?"

"Well, I had hoped that perhaps we could still see one another despite him. It would look a little suspect if I broke up with him suddenly if we seemed so happy on the outside."

"I understand. I suppose that you could owl me once you have things worked out between the two of you."

"I'd like that," Cho closed the seemingly growing space between herself and Hermione, kissing Hermione quickly as she did so.

"I guess that we should be going now," Cho wrapped a wayward curl of Hermione's hair around her finger idly.

"Yeah, we should," Hermione agreed reluctantly.

The two girls parted to return to their respective common rooms, but not before another stolen kiss and promises to meet the next day in an old classroom during the break preceding dinner, inspite of their earlier decision to hold off on any future meetings.

A few days later, Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express much happier than she had been in weeks. The past several days of secretive trysts with Cho was all that she could think of. Though Cho was still openly dating Michael Corner, she had come to Hermione every night since they had kissed in the Owlery. The satisfaction at having such a delectable confidence threatened to overwhelm Hermione.

She moved through the train's connected cars until she reached the prefects' assigned conference area. She only had a quick stop over to review certain rules and instructions for the following year before she could go and join her friends in their compartment. As soon as the predictable meeting was adjourned, Hermione and Ron hurried to their friends.

Hermione's heart gave an almost painful jump when she passed Cho and her friend Marietta. Hermione recalled the conversation she and Cho had about the fight that caused Cho and Marietta to stop speaking to one another, and the resulting apologies. She was informed that her name came up in the spat, but she did not mind so much. Marietta deserved to be punished for her actions. Hermione was wholly content to see the two friends reclaim their long-standing friendship.

Hermione settled back into her seat and chatted good-naturedly with everyone when she reached her friends' compartment. Her eyes followed Cho as she passed the glass door a few minutes later. Hermione glowed inwardly when Cho waved at her under the guise of waving at Harry. He truly did not have a clue that it was not really his wave to receive, nor return. In fact, no one did, and Hermione decided that she found this to be more than acceptable. It made the entire affair thrilling.  
**  
-**

The End


End file.
